Arrietty Étape-Sœur
Arrietty Étape-Sœur is the Royally Rebellious daughter of one of the two ugly step-sisters, her mother being one of the antagonists of the French tale The Little Glass Slipper (Now better known as Cinderella).She is neutral (otherwise known as a roybel) on the destiny conflict, as she doesn't really care for being a bully towards Ashlynn Ella (even if she isn't a fan of her) but does not want the title of an ugly step sister, not just because she doesn't think she is ugly, but because it makes her open for taunting and light bullying, which she does not approve of. Character Personality Arrietty isn't exactly what you would expect from the daughter of an ugly stepsister. She isn't cold hearted and unattractive, but she isn't a beauty who hates her destiny. She understands her mother's actions but does not approve of them. She isn't the nicest person in Ever After, through no fault of her own, making her not exactly very popular. Being isolated from people her age has caused her to seek attention from other people through different methods, mainly causing trouble and being rude to holders of authority. Giving her a reputation similar to the petty wannabe bad-ass archetype. She enjoys breaking the rules, no matter how pointless striking action against them would be. Around other people, especially at parties, she is very lively and fun to be around, enjoying dancing around with other people and pretending to care about what is going on in their lives. She isn't a passionate reader, but is known to be found in the library, writing stories and reading about flutes. She enjoys playing this instrument, and usually does so in her dorm room, at the expense of her roommate's consternation. Apperance She doesn't take much pride in her appearance, avoiding the use of make up and extreme hair products. She has dark brown hair, which is usually worn down or in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and pale skin. She has a series of bold freckles and 'beauty spots' around her body, her face which she really couldn't care less about. Relationships Family Arrietty has a strong bond with her mother, meeting up with her in the library where she works to talk (quietly) about her day. She loves her dearly, but prefers to leave her mother to her own to do what she feels. She keeps in contact with her father, who left the family unit when she was quite young for reasons she doesn't understand herself. She has a 17 year old cousin who resides in the Village of Book End, she usually hangs out with him after school and cause petty trouble together. She calls him her best friend, he doesn't really want to talk about it. They have been brought together by their interest in troublemaking and lack of respect to their destinies. As for her aunt, she has an average relationship with her, rarely talking or socialising with her. As for her stepfamily, despite their sympathetic attitude towards them, Arrietty wants nothing to do with them. She isn't a fan of Cinderella, her prince or their daughter and has pretty much shunned them from her life. She doesn't speak to her grandmother, due to her cruel and selfish nature. To summarise, she only talks to her immediate family and shuns the majority of her extended clan. Mainly due to her personality and tenancies, or her disapproval on their past actions. Friends She is best friends with her roommate, Bernadette 'Bernie' Beaux , (she was responcible for the nickname she goes by). While Arrietty is an attention seeking troublemaker, Bernie is the princess next door. They both enjoy working on school projects and homework together. Arrietty is trying to set Bernie up with the sucsessor of the beast, notcing that she is interested in him, with mixed sucsess. Romance TBA Pet Arrietty has a pet dove she has named Ashfool, she is unsure on why she chose that name but appreciates her animal companion Notes *Her interest in flutes is somewhat a reference to the disney adaption of Cinderella, where one of the step sisters are seen playing a flute. Apart from this reference, this OC has no relation to any movie adaption of the tale Trivia *Her birthday is on the 12th of March *She is fluent in speaking French Gallery Arriettywip.jpg|A WIP sketch of Arrietty Arriettycoloured.jpg|A coloured sketch Category:MeredithAgnesPoe Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:Cinderella Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Females